


Boyfriend Shirt

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14th part of my OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Shirt

Dipper woke up with half of bed empty and cold. And he didn't remember banishing Bill to couch. "I'll have to do it..." he muttered with annoyed growl. Not to mention state he was in now. Bruises and bite marks were visible at his whole, pale body.

With yawn and hiss Dipper got up and looked around room looking for his clothes. He instantly gave up seeing mess they made last night. Banning Bill from bed for two weeks was a bad idea. Sighing he just picked up first thing in reach – Bills yellow sweater vest.

He could hear faint sound of some cartoon playing so he just went ahead to living room. Bill was there. Wet hair wearing only random pair of grey sweat pants, that if Dipper remembered correctly weren't even his and thus were a bit short. He was drinking tea. Dipper wanted to practically laugh at sight.

"Who normal drinks tea at 3 in the fucking morning?" he asked walking in. On TV some animated characters were hitting each other with sticks. "And why are you here and not in bed? With me?" he asked sitting on Bills lap.

"Figured that if I'm awake I might as well shower." Bill said "And I must say that with you like this it wasn't that much of bad idea." he added setting his cup aside and letting hands roam his lovers exposed skin.

"Don't try you luck, dorrito." Dipper warned, blush starting to creep up his face. Bill only laughed. "You won't survive another two weeks without me, not after..."

"Fine, fine." Dipper agrees just to save himself hearing it. Even after six years he wasn't used to some things.

"But I must say you look quite delectable like this, Pine Tree." Bill mused kissing Dippers neck. "How about we return to bed. Like now, and continue what we were doing before sleeping?"

"I hate you." Dipper said but stood up and after Bill turned TV off he dragged blonde demon to their room. This night wasn't going to end fast...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
